The travel trailer industry provides towable wheeled campers for recreational travel, sport, camping and like activities. Towable vehicles include a range of vehicles from wheeled carriers that unfold to provide a foundation and an erectable tent to towable travel housings or trailers. The travel trailers typically include sleeping space such as platforms or supports for mattresses and cushions, kitchen appliances including refrigerators, ovens, stovetops, and dishwashers, as well as washing basins, showers, cabinetry, sanitary facilities, and tables and seating areas. Often such towable travel trailers have storage tanks for freshwater and for sanitary waste, supplies of fuel, electric generators, and connector for attaching to a local electrical grid.
Towable housing units include a wheeled chassis configured for connecting through a trailer tongue to a hitch on a tow vehicle. The chassis carries the frame of the housing which is closed with sidewall panels and a finished interior. Cabinetry installs with fasteners to the frame work of the housing, including, for example, overhead cabinets that attach to ceiling areas, pedestal cabinets for seating areas, and base cabinets for containing or holding appliances such as refrigerators, ovens, and stovetops, as well as television and stereo equipment. Electrical wires and water pipes mount inside walls.
The manufacturing of such mobile housing trailers accommodates customization by the purchaser selecting among various alternatives for the fixtures and cabinetry. However, the manufacturer of such towable trailers is labor intensive, and requires separate components to be brought to the travel trailer for installation during construction and assembly.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a readily assembled travel trailer. It is to such that the present invention is directed.